Jacob
by Niami94
Summary: As Nessie knows.
1. Jacob

**A/N: Stephenie said that that Nessie was like a little adult in a kid's body, so therefore, I wrote her dialog like one.**

**Jacob**

I never really understood why Daddy was so averse to Jacob. Jacob loved me the same way he did and was an important part of my life. He was the big brother I knew would always be there for me.

Jacob took me to the zoo in Seattle on the sunny days when I wanted to go out. He showed me how the beach, beautifully encrusted with its rainbow pebbles, looked like. He read poetry to me until I fell asleep on those few night when Momma and Daddy had the cottage to themselves.

We didn't have much boundaries except those imposed on by Aunt Rosalie and Daddy.

It was strange, really, that they didn't trust Jacob as much as I did. It's not as if he'd ever done anything bad. I could only ever think of good things he'd done.

He'd brought my Grandpa Charlie to me. Without Jake, I would've only ever heard of my human grandpa and maybe seen a glimpse of him in a few pictures. He'd shown me that there are people outside my little circle of vampire friends. He was the only person who gave me answers when those awful people from Italy came a couple months ago. Though he couldn't answer much, it meant something.

Jacob was as much my caregiver as anyone in my family. Like all the others in it, Jake's place in the family was vital. And furthermore-

My train of thought was interrupted as a sigh fell from Daddy's lips just as he stopped playing the piano. He turned on his seat and faced me with a passive expression in his face.

"Fine, when do you want me to talk to Billy about letting Jacob take to you to First Beach?"

I eagerly elevated my hand up to Daddy's face and explained that I wanted him over as soon as was possible. I don't like going to the beach at night; the pebbles' colors were all wrong.

**A/N:** **So, now you guys kinda hate me, don't you? But I don't get why anyone should be. I'm been a Twilight supporter for almost 2 years now. Still am. Quick info: Loved BD. Love Renesmee/Nessie. Loved sexy Edward. Still love whiny Bella. Still don't like Rosalie. Loved Jacob's part. LOVED Garrett; I don't care what Kate says, he's my man. Thought the ending was great.**

**Peace, love, hellos and outs, **

**Nia.**

**P.S. Hi to anyone who is reading this from the Philippines, Australia, Finland, Canada, Greece, Germany, and Vietnam. I adore my international readers. Gimme a shout out in a review if you want to. :)**


	2. The Best Day

The Best Day

"No, of course I'm not mad. What would make you think that? Just because you've both promised to go since my third birthday... which was last year."

I was snapping. I'll admit it when I have to. With a family like mine, you really can't lie unless you want to risk getting busted. Or if you have Uncle Emmett on your side. After that, everything seems to work out perfectly. But, I digress.

I am snapping at no one in particular, really. If either of my parents were in front of me, it'd make my rambling more coherent, but seeing as they're not, it just looks like I've gone batty. Which is pathetic. Very pathetic.

Ugh, I'm pissed. Maybe I should wait a year and then think of a good negotiation, such as if they were to take me, I'd promise Mom a full six months of not going to Paris with Alice. I'd have to scheme. I'd have to be underhanded. I'd have to be someone else who wouldn't get sniffed out the second I'd laid down the plan. I'd have to be... just like Jake.

The corners of my lips tilt upward just a bit when the thought crossed my mind. My bestest friend in the entire world, Jake. Not that I'd been able to experience very much of the world besides Forks, Paris, Milan, London, New York, and Japan for all their fashion weeks with Alice, but that's irrelevant to the point I'm trying to make here. Jacob was just the nicest guy I've ever met. We'd gotten in more trouble together than we're worth, but, without him, my life would be boring. Very boring.

I'm comfortable with him. I've been able to get his butt out of tight places before as... he would do to me...

Before the idea had even properly hatched from it's egg, I snatched my cell phone and started running. I didn't care where, as long as I had a head start and no one could know exactly where I was, it was perfect.

After twenty seconds of running, I came upon a small cliff. I hesitated, and hesitation is always bad. I could just jump, no problem there. But all I needed was to make one phone call far away enough that no one could eavesdrop on it, by accident or otherwise.

I slid the phone open and quickly dialed one of the numbers Mom had made me memorized: Jake's

"Three, six, one. Three, seven, four. Seven, seven, four, five," I'd decided to call him at home, seeing as he might not want to pick up Seth's cell phone.

It took less than two rings for him to pick up.

"Um... Hello?"

"Hey, Jake."

"Ness! What are you doing? I thought you were supposed to be in town with your parents."

"I thought so, too."

Jacob's overprotective side flashed from Zero to Big Brother in less than two seconds. Impressive.

"Where's Bella and Edward? Did something happen? Did those French dudes come back again? Where's Blondie and Emmett and Shortie and them all? Why are you-?"

"Woah, there. Slow your horses, Mr. Indian Man. Nothing's wrong."

"... Then why'd you call? I was told I was off babysitting duty for another three hours, Ness."

"Ok, one, you like it when I call, remember? It gives you an excuse to be in a different room than Paul. Two, if I remember correctly-"

"Which you always do-"

"Then, I'd remember that one time you begged to 'babysit' because you wanted to rub it into Quil's face that I was all older and stuff, remember?"

"So what's your point?"

"Mom and Dad weren't able to take me to town. Much less Port Angeles. So..."

"You want me to take you."

"I won't be a bother, Jake, I promise-"

"Fine."

"-And I promise not to get the upholstery dirty or anything, I swear. And I won't make you spend a cent and-"

"Ness, I said okay."

It seemed to take a few seconds to realize so.

"Do you mean it, Jake?"

"I promise I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Jake, you're the best."

"Don't make any promises yet."

"Fine, then, I won't."

"See ya, Ness."

"Bye, Jake."

Jacob is a God. He might be more powerful than God himself. All because, he's willing to take on both my parents single-handedly to bring me this: my first motorcycle ride.

God, I love Jacob.

* * *

Tada! First FF post of 2009. Awh, I think I'm gonna cry. Just give me a while.

Ok, let me explain this one a bit: I know that I've been saying that I was gonna wait until inspiration hit to continue, right? Well, inspiration hit in the form of Taylor Swift. No lie. The chapter title comes from the twelfth song off her new album Fearless. I was originally gonna do it with it being a day of Bella and Nessie, but Bella would never let Nessie get on a bike!

Just to clarify things a bit: Nessie would probably look like a thirteen year old here. and YES! She is so out of character I could practically gag, but I wanted to write this especially for one thing only. I wanted her to at least subconsiously think for just a moment that she truly loves Jake. Even if it's only for something so superficial, I wanted to plant that little seed of caring in her.

(I am not a big fan of a sudden NessieXJake love where no one saw it coming and Jake would make the first move. Meyer explained that the imprinter would never do anything to push or pull the person they imprinted upon (imprintee?) on a certain direction because they couldn't keep it in their pants.)

Last note: Go to deviantart and search up 'dun push you luck' by verauko. That's EXACTLY how I think Nessie looks like here.


End file.
